One shot's nanofate
by Killari T.I
Summary: algunos cortos raros de mi pareja #1 serán máximo 5 o 6
1. Chapter 1

One shot salio gracias a un video que me enviaron hace algún tiempo espero lo disfruten…

Antes quiero discúlpame por no seguir con … **CONOCERTE**.. Pues como a todos nos pasa alguna vez la inspiración se nos va, pero quiero que recuerden que pase lo que pase la historia no quedara inconclusa sin más que decir aquí les dejo el cap. ;)

Posdata: alguien más esta emocionad por la peli del 2018?

 **CUANDO PREFIERES TU CELULAR ANTES QUE A TU NOVIA.**

El estadio estaba lleno a más no poder, cada aficionado apoyando a su equipo agitando sus camisas, banderas, o simplemente su puño, se escuchaban los gritos de emoción en todo el lugar, el tablero marcaba 57- 44 llevando la delantera el equipo rival.

El comienzo del segundo tiempo estaba por empezar, los jugadores regresaban a la cancha y con solo unos minutos de empezar el juego se dio inicio a su tradicional moment kiss.

La cámara se centró en las gradas transmitiendo a las parejas, el bullicio aumento, en la gran pantalla adornada por un corazón aparecía la primera pareja un simpático señor de avanzada edad con la camisa del equipo que sorprendido besa a su esposa sujetando su sonriente rostro, todo el estadio grita extasiado

La atención se centró en la siguiente pareja siendo acompañados por la música de fondo.

Aparecieron dos mujeres, la rubia emocionada mira entre la cámara y su pareja, mientras la peli rosa sale de su impresión acerca a su pareja que pone algo de resistencia pero cediendo finalmente a sus labios.

Se podía escuchar una carcajada por la acción de la pelirosa.

La siguiente pareja era una pelirroja de ojos azul-violeta, con su pareja de melena rubia. La pelirroja contemplaba la pantalla tomando su bebida y casi escupiéndola al notar que la cámara la estaba grabando, palmea el brazo de su pareja, la cual estaba con su concentración total en el celular y con solo una señal de espera a la pelirroja la pantalla cambia de pareja.

El griterío de asombro no se deja pasar en el estadio.

En la pantalla estaban dos adolescentes una chica de cabellos rosa abrazando por el cuello a su novio de cabello pelirrojo que usaba la camisa roja en apoyo al equipo de casa. Ambos riendo por la anterior escena sin pensarlo se lanzan a los labios del otro con una inmensa sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los aplausos y silbidos aparecen mientras la joven peli rosa recuenta su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

Con un nuevo avistamiento y sacos a juego con el icono de un toro rojo, aparece en pantalla un chico de cabello gris y la chica peli anaranjada, sonriendo a la cámara se besan sin dejar de verse a los ojos, se separan sonriendo para ver una vez más a la pantalla.

La siguiente pareja formada por un señor de largo cabello morado y ojos color miel que mirando con adoración a su esposa peli morada con el cabello por encima de los hombros al saber que hacer, toma de la bufanda a su pareja y halándola hacia él le da un beso sabor cerveza por cortesía de ella.

Las personas que se encontrabas a tras de ellos hicieron notar su presencia moviendo sus brazos, la pareja solo acertó a reírse.

La escena cambio y para sorpresa de todos volvió a aparecer la pelirroja oji azul-violeta y su pareja la cual que no dejaba de hablar por su celular. Impresionada la chica mira la cámara y volteando deprisa a ver a su pareja trata de llamar su atención recibiendo un espérate de su parte, ella sonriendo y sin creerlo mira a otro lado indignada.

Las carcajadas aparecen una vez más par la escena presenciada, algunos casi se ahogaron de la risa.

Las cámaras tomaron a otra pareja la chica de cabello corto y morado estaba retorciéndose de la risa y su novia de cabello peli anaranjado recogido en dos coletas la acompañaba. La peli anaranjada dándole un amigable codazo a su novia, quien al darse cuenta que estaban en la gran pantalla se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cubriendo se la cara volteo a ver a su pareja quien solo le sonreía y tomando la decisión besa a su pareja.

Todos estaban pendientes de quien aparecería para dar su beso.

En un costado estaba siendo grabada la próxima pareja, un joven de cabello azul oscuro junto a su esposa peli castaña, se dan un corto beso viendo la pantalla siendo en un segundo acompañados de sus dos hijos los cuatro quedando en un corto cuadro familiar.

Algunos divertidos por la escena aplauden pendientes de quien podría aparecer.

Una pareja más de casadas aparece, la elegante y jovial señora de cabello verde saluda a la cámara con una sonrisa, siendo seguida por su pareja de cabello violeta, la peliverde sujeta a su pareja guiñando coqueta antes de besarla, ambas se separan sonrientes, despidiéndose de las cámaras.

Sin esperar las reacciones de los demás, cambian la imagen a una peli castaña junto a una peli rubia de cabello largo siendo recogido por una diadema.

La castaña quien tenía abrasada a la rubia, no deja reaccionar a su novia antes de estamparle un beso húmedo casi metiéndole la lengua, varios se sonrojaron por lo que veían, avergonzada la rubia se separa cubriéndose la cara, sin embargo la castaña solo mira la pantalla con una gran sonrisa digna del gato sonriente elevando su pecho en orgullo.

La pareja detrás de ellas estaba por besarse pero es cortada por el regreso a la pantalla de la pelirroja de ojos azul-violeta

La joven se notaba molesta y viendo que una vez más aparecía en la pantalla toca el brazo de su pareja pero esta la ignora de nuevo, ya cansada de esa actitud la joven le propaga unos puñetazos llamando la atención de su pareja le grita reclamándole, el rubio no se queda callado y al igual de enojado aleja el aparato de su oreja responderle igual a ella, él vuelve a su teléfono desatendiendo a la pelirroja que enojada solo mira al frente.

El bullicio se hace notar en el estadio con un abucheo ante comportamiento del chico de coleta y cara de hurón, más de uno se preguntaba seriamente como una belleza como la pelirroja estaba acompañada de ese escuálido chico.

Los fanáticos se emocionan viendo aparecer a alguien al lado de la pelirroja, era nada más que la mascota del equipo de casa, un toro rojo con el uniforme de baloncesto, que estirando el brazo le dio un zape al cara hurón que se encontraba al lado de la oji azul-violeta, el chico ve enojado a la mascota, mientras esta le pide con un gesto a la chica que se levante y tomando de sus manos el vaso de gaseosa se lo tira en la cabeza al rubio con el bazo de adorno.

La mascota toma a la joven al estilo nupcial subiendo las escaleras sin esfuerzo, todo el estadio aplaudió, la gente gritaba, y algunos palmeaban la espalda de esta en aprobación.

La mascota mira la cámara con la chica en brazos dando repetidos asentimientos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

El rubio solo se para desconcertado retirándose por otro lado con el abucheo y algunas zancadillas por parte de los aficionados.

… **..Por otro lado…**

Ya más alejados de la multitud y dejando la chica con delicadeza en el suelo se quita la parte superior del disfraz la mascota.

Revelando una melena larga y brillosa un poco despeinada por el calor, la hermosa joven voltea a ver con una profunda mirada color carmesí a la joven pelirroja.

-disculpa eso, pero ningún hombre debería tratar así a una mujer tan bella como lo eres tú.

Al no recibir ninguna palabra de la pelirroja, la rubia decide retirarse

-espera… Gra-gracia

-no hay de que –la rubia antes de irse la mira- te gustaría salir más tarde?

La joven pelirroja solo le sonríe tímidamente

Al día siguiente la portada del periódico decía **…"El equipo de casa es el vencedor"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rechazando al cara de huro**

-Yuuno dejame en paz! entiéndelo de una vez -respiro profundamente- tu... no...me... gustas. - toma un trago de cerveza tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Nanoha dame una oportunidad estoy seguro que lo nuestro puede funcionar. -trato de hacer una cara de cachorro que parecia más de estreñimiento.

Nanoha, suzuka ,hayate y Alisa se fueron a desestresar a la discoteca Diamante azul tras una semana de exámenes en la universidad, todas estaban eufóricas gracias al ambiente hasta que minutos mas tarde fueron interrumpidas por yunno pidiendo un momento a nanoha para decirle algo importante, ambos se fueron a la barra de bebidas mientras la cabriza caminaba detrás de él renegando de su suerte, sus amigas solo se burlaron de su desgracia.

Volviendo al presente

-intentémoslo y sabrás que valdrá la pena salir conmigo. -trato de hacerla ceder el cuatro ojos

Ya agotada de las estupideces de su amigo de la infancia (por increíble que parezca) se sobaba la cien tratando de pensar como deshacerse de él por trigésimo vez y en esta ocasión para siempre.

En eso la cabriza ve a una esbelta rubia de melena larga brillante y sedosa, dueña de unos alucinantes ojos color carmesí que estaba por pasar por su lado.

-yunno ya te lo he dicho mas de una veces, jamas podrás tener una oportunidad conmigo yo preferiría mil veces estar con una chica que contigo -dicho esto tomo del brazo a la rubia y poniendoce en puntillas la beso.

Trato de profundizar el beso, y durante lo que parecio una eternidad se separan y viendo que yunno seguía hay le pregunta a la otra joven- quieres ser mi novia?

yunno indignado se va del lugar, en cuanto a la rubia que apenas estaba saliendo de su shock volvio a quedar sin palabras...

-primero invítame a una cita, ya veremos si acepto - la rubia le da un beso casto a nanoha dejándola sorprendida y con esto se aleja para volver con sus amigos.

nanoha hace lo mismo con sus amigas, que la miraban can la boca desencajada.

-parece que esta noche sera interesante -dice mandando algunas miradas a la rubia que le correspondía con una sonrisa

 **lo se es corto, es corto, pero espero les gustara...**

 **la pregunta del millón quien fue capaz de adivinar cada personaje del one shot anterior? [la duda me domina]**

 **y por ultimo pero no menos importante... no se como expresarme pero, espero que los mexicanos que fueron afectados por el terremoto este 19 puedan sobre llevar sus perdidas y no hablo de lo materia, saber lo que paso me dejo consternada.**

 **lo siento a veces soy burra con las palabras.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A:**

 **hola disculpen la demora este cap era para subirlo el 24. en fin lo que cuenta es la intención asi que espero lo disfruten ;)**

-Que si

-no

-vamosss solo hazlo

-no

-no puedes romper una tradición como esta así como si nada Fate-chan.

Media hora antes.

Las familias Harlaown y Takamachi se encontraban reunidas para pasar el 24 de diciembre en una gran cena davideña, lo cual fue una bendición para sus hijos y marido (respectivamente) pues Momoko Takamachi, mujer de una apariencia tan joven y fresca de cabellos cobrizos junto a lindy Harlaown, comandante de TSAB eran consideradas en sus familias como las señoras de la gastronomía.

Lo que hacia ese día extremadamente especial para los integrantes de estas familias.

Mientras ellas cocinaban hablando de temas variados, sus hijos junto al sr. Takamachi arreglaban la mesa y aprovecharon el tiempo para agregar unos pequeños detalles en la decoración interna de la casa. Cosa que notarias dos adolescentes que llegaban de conseguir unos tarros de salsas caseras para las carnes.

-no puedo creer que hicieras eso Nanoha -reía a carcajadas Fate una preciosa chica de cabellos rubios con una escultural figura.

\- no te burles! A ti te podría pasar lo mismo Fate-chan- contesta la pelirroja de ojos azules con un puchero nivel infante. - ya verás que... -corto su dialogo parando en medio del pasillo al igual que Fate al ver a sus hermanos mirarlas sorprendidos antes de cambiar sus expresiones a unas sonrisas malévolas.

Ambas sintieron un sudor frio recorrer sus espaldas.

En ese momento el señor Takamachi pasaba por el pasillo y al ver a sus hijos mayores "entretenidos" se acerco para ver qué sucedia, vaya sorpresa al ver a su hija Nanoha junto a su amiga Fate paradas justo debajo de un pequeño arreglo que el mismo puso hace unos minutos atrás.

Con una corta tos señalo a su hija para que elevara su mirada hasta el techo un poco apenado por la situación. Nanoha temiendo (imaginando) lo que pasaría sube su mirada insegura siendo copiada por Fate.

ho sorpresa, un grande y hermoso muérdago se encontraba colgando sobre ellas, Nanoha lo miro espantada, pero Fate solo lo miraba curiosa paso su mirada en cada uno de los Takamachi sin entender que pasaba.

Momoko salía de la cocina acompañada de lindy con bandejas repletas de comida que dejaron en la mesa, lindy vio a su hijo Chrono con su celular seguramente hablando con Amy.

\- donde están los demás hijo?- el solo señalo el lugar antes de seguir con su conversación.

Lindy se acercó al pacillo, estaba extrañada de ver a todos en ese lugar incluyendo a Fate que parecía confundida, estaba por decir algo hasta que notó una rama colgando sobre ellas.

-Nanoha cuando piensas... besar a mi pequeña Fate?- sonrió divertida al ver la sorpresa que reflejada Fate.

-QUE?!

-hija estas parado bajo un muérdago.

Entonces Fate lo supo, la razón de la sonrisa de los hermanos de Nanoha, la incomodidad del sr. Takamachi, la sonrisa burlona de su madre y la mirada apenada y sonrojada de su amiga.

Recordó que su madre años atrás le hablo sobre las costumbres de la tierra en la navidad, y le hablo del muérdago, si dos personas están bajo uno, deben darse un beso... pero este era la primera vez que veía uno! Como iba a saberlo.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de esto su rostro enrojeció de repente... tendría que besar a su mejor amiga... frente a todos.

-nooo -negó rotundamente apenada y aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

ACTUALMENTE.

-Fate-chan solo hazlo -reclamada Nanoha sintiéndose resentida por las negativas de su amiga.

-pee-ero porque debo hacerlo?- dice aun confundida

-porque es una TRADICION -repitió cansada de la situación. Mientras los demás solo disfrutaban del "espectáculo".

Soltando un suspiro Fate asiente y dejando la caja con salsas sobre un pequeño mueble se acerca a Nanoha, quien se sentía complacida cerro los ojos esperando su beso en la mejilla.

Fate en su momento de valentía toma a Nanoha de las mejillas y la beso suavemente en los labios cerrando sus ojos por inercia.

Nanoha al sentir esto abre sus ojos abruptamente pero sin separarse de Fate, los cerro de nuevo disfrutando del beso olvidando donde y con quien se encontraba.

Se separaron lentamente con un sonrojo marcado en sus rostros.

-hija -la llama el sr. Takamachi sin saber cómo seguir.

-Fate hija, con un beso en la mejilla bastaba -suelta su risa por la consternación en el rostro de la joven rubia.

-yo... yo no sabía.. Por...por qué no me lo dijiste antes- tartamudeo sin saber dónde ver roja hasta las orejas.

Nanoha aun en shock se fue a la sala ignorando la mirada de su padre y las bromas de sus hermanos que se ríen a su costa.

Ya todos en la mesa se reían de la inocencia de Fate y la cara de Nanoha contándoles con lujo de detalles a Momoko y Chrono lo que pasó.

Estas dos solo comían con la cabeza agachada pensando en lo que paso.

 **F/N- Sus labios saben a fresas y son tan cálidos / nunca pensé que unos labios serias tan suave**.

Subieron sus miradas al mismo tiempo dándose una tímida sonrisa.

 **N.A: me creen si les digo que lo escribí mientras esperaba mi turno para comprar?**

 **jaja en fin espero que tengan un feliz fin de año :***


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A: oficialmente es el oneshot mas largor que hasta el momento he escrito.**

 **Espero les guste ;***

 **...**

 **ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

 **-¿qué es el amor papa?- pregunta una pequeña rubia de ojos rubí.**

 **Sorprendido por la pregunta de su hija menor el Sr. Testarossa un hombre alto, pelirrubio con un aura paternal sonríe.**

 **-porque la pregunta princesa?**

 **-Quiero saber que es dime papi- suplico con voz chillona.**

 **Tomando un tiempo para pensar en que decirle a su angelito el Sr. Testarossa suelta un suspiro.**

 **-No hay una explicación en si pequeña, el amor es diferente para cada persona. Existe el amor desde el sentimiento que tenemos por nuestros amigos y familia, hasta el amor a la persona con la que pasaremos nuestra vida- sonrió ante la cara de asombro de su pequeña- con nuestros allegados tendremos un sentimiento de protección y el deseo de estar para ellos en todo momento. Pero el sentimiento será un poco más intenso con nuestra pareja.**

 **-intenso, porque?-sus ojitos destellaban de emoción por conocer lo que su padre diría.**

 **-En el plano físico tu corazón latirá a un ritmo descontrolado, te sentirás incapaz de quitar tus ojos de esa persona y los nervios te jugaran una mala pasada cada vez que esté cerca. Claro que en el plano sentimental tu lado posesivo, cariñoso, celoso, bueno entre otros también será más evidente con el tiempo.**

 **-suena complicado- la pequeña lo miro con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-lo es pequeña, pero también es lo más maravilloso que podremos sentir en nuestras vidas-con un beso en la frente a su hija continuo leyendo el libro en el que estaba concentrado antes de la aparición de su angelito "Algún día y espero no sea pronto mi pequeña, lo conocerás y solo entonces tu corazón sabrá que es la persona indicada."**

 **AÑOS DESPUES**.

La familia Testarossa dueños de una pequeña empresa de transporte ubicada en estados unidos, se encontraba en la ciudad de Uminari-Japón pasando las vacaciones.

Sus hijas Fate y Alicia dos pequeñas rubias con una cabellera esbelta y preciosos ojos rojizos de 7 años de edad estaban impresionadas con el lugar, gracias a su madre que era nacida de esa ciudad podían defenderse con el japonés, no dominaban el idioma pero hacían lo que podían.

Se encontraban en el mercado comprando las provisiones para la semana, la señora precia una dama jovial de cabellera verde junto a su esposo un caballero de pelo rubio, vigilaban a sus hijas que se encontraban emocionadas caminado de un lado a otro

Al terminar sus compras la familia se fue al parque donde se encontraba una pequeña plaza, Fate la hija menor se quedó en una banca contemplando las Flores mientras sus padres y hermana fueron a una tienda para comprar el almuerzo.

La pequeña decidió levantar la vista del jardín para mirar los alrededores y saber si sus padres ya volvían, pero en cambio lo que vio fue a una pequeña niña de cabellos cobrizos recogido en dos coletas con unos hermosos ojos color azul profundo, la pequeña Fate quedo impresionada.

Se sintió sonrojar de solo verla, la pequeña estaba jugando en los columpios, todo estaba bien hasta que noto como había unos niños que se acercaban a ella como buscando algo y eso provocó que la pequeña rubia frunciera el ceño sintiendo se celosa.

Estaba por ir a decirles algo cuando noto que la pequeña de ojos azules salía de los juegos para ir a ver las flores en venta.

Fate se sintió más relajada cuando vio eso, le parecía raro sentirse así hasta que recordó una conversación que tuvo con su padre tiempo atrás.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida **"claro es ella"** tomando una bocanada de aire agarro una de las hermosas flores de jardín y se acercó a la joven de cabello cobriza.

-Hola -la pequeña niña se sobre salto pues estaba concentrada mirando las flores.

-Hola -sonrió mirando a la rubia.

-quería darte esto- le extendió la pequeña orquídea de color blanca que escondía tras su espalda.

La pequeña ojos azules dudosa acepto la flor agradeciendo a Fate.

-me llamo Fate Testarossa y tú? -pregunto sonriendo más pues la niña de ojos azules había aceptado la flor.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha -hiso una reverencia como sus padres le habían enseñado.

-Nanoha bonito nombre - sonrió contagiando a la pequeña Nanoha.

La pequeña rubia estaba tan entretenida hablando con la peli cobrizo que no noto a sus padres que salían de un local buscándola, sorprendiéndose al verla hablando con otra niña mandaron a su hija Alicia a avisarle a Fate que era momento de volver a casa.

Fate estaba por decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor.- Fate mamá dijo que es hora de irnos, despídete de esta desconocida.

-No es una desconocida -respondió enojada frunciendo el ceño, lo que sorprendió a su hermana Alicia y a Nanoha que se sintió tímida.

-entonces... quién es? -se cruzó de brazos.

-ella es Nanoha Takamachi, y ella es el amor de mi vida -aclaro orgullosa la pequeña, Alicia quedo extrañada por lo que dijo su hermanita y Nanoha solo se sonrojo por lo que escucho.

-no digas tonterías -suspiro, pero al ver la expresión de su hermana cambio de tema - bueno no importa debemos irnos ya Fate.-lo dijo antes de volver con sus padres.

-supongo que nos veremos en otro momento Nanoha -sonrió la pequeña besando la mejilla de la peli cobriza que no sabía que hacer solo bajar la mirada apenada.

Fate fue corriendo donde se encontraban sus padres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba con ansias poder encontrar a Nanoha pronto.

Lastimosamente los días pasaron rápido y los Testarossa tenían que volver a estados unidos, Fate triste por no volver a encontrar a Nanoha y sabiendo que tal vez no la volvería ver quedo desilusionada.

 **...**

Los años pasaron y las hermanas Testarossa ya tenían once años, los señores Testarossa entre el ajetreo de su empresa que estaba en crecimiento no podían pasar tanto tiempo como les gustaría con sus hijas, con este pensamiento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a Japón justo para el festival del Bon- odori.

La noticia les encanto a sus hijas que felices aceptaron ir, especialmente Fate que aún tenía presente en su mente a Nanoha.

El señor y señora Testarossa les dejaron invitar a dos de sus amigas para ir con ellos, claro si sus padres estaban de acuerdo.

Claro que ellas tomaron la propuesta y sabiendo a quien invitarían no perdieron tiempo, la siguiente semana despegaron a Japón donde pasarían 5 días en la ciudad.

Fate, Alicia y sus dos amigas Reinforce niña de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos y Carim de cabellera rubia y ojos azules estaban emocionadas por el festival. No habían parado de planear que harían al llegar.

Los tres primeros días salieron a restaurantes, tiendas y parques temáticos, y como lo ameritaba el festival también visitaron la tumba de los padres de precia, a quien la embargo una gran nostalgia.

El cuarto día iniciaría el festival y todos tenían sus kimonos para la ocasión incluso Rein y Carim que les parecía algo divertido.

Los Testarossa pensaron que estaría bien llevar a las niñas al templo que era rodeado por un gran parque, un lugar sin tanto bullicio de la multitud y tranquilo para encender las farolas. Así lo hicieron ya en la tarde se dirigieron con la comida, farolas y una manta para colocarla en el pasto para disfrutar del lugar.

Las niñas estaban impresionadas todo el lugar estaba decorado con farolas, afiches y velas, en las partes bajas habían puesto de comidas y juegos entre otros.

Las horas pasaban y aun que todos se divertían Fate aun (con esperanzas) se preguntaba si podría encontrar a Nanoha en un lugar así.

Los señores Testarossa les dieron permiso de andar por los alrededores confiaba en las niñas pues sabían que eran muy responsables para su edad. Con dinero y una hora acordada las cuatro se fueron a disfrutar de la noche.

En cada esquina se maravillaban más de lo que encontraban, en especial Rein y Carim quienes no dejaban de sorprenderse como las gemelas podían hablar tan fluido el japonés. Compraron algunas comidas tradicionales y con el dinero que les sobro jugaron en algunos puestos, Carim y Fate a pesar de tener solo once años parecían tener una destreza en estos juegos.

Las niñas estaban tan ensimismadas jugando que no notaron la mirada de una persona sobre ellas desde minutos atrás antes de alejarse del lugar.

El tiempo se les paso volando y tenían que volver con el SR y SRA Testarossa, pero primero fueron al baño.

-¿no entras? -pregunto Carim a Fate al verla parada en la entrada.

-no, yo las esperare aquí-dijo recostándose sobre la pared.

-bien.

Sin más Carim desapareció de su vista, Fate contemplo la tranquilidad de la montaña al igual que el templo que estaba a unos metros por un sendero, algunas parejas iban y venían por el mismo.

Vio los árboles que tenían tiras de papel atadas entre sus ramas, su madre una vez les había explicado antes esa costumbre (que dejo encantada a la ojos rubí menor), si una pareja escribía sus nombres en una tira de papel y la amarraba en una rama su amor podría durar para siempre.

Sonrió por ese recuerdo, cuando subió su vista noto otro sendero más apartado y poco visible desde donde se encontraba, por el pasaban dos nuevas figuras de un niño y una niña, por la distancia y poca iluminada no las pudo detallar, pero en el momento que la luz de las luces alumbraron el rostro de la niña en corazón de Fate bombeo de alegría.

Después de tanto tiempo veía de nuevo a Nanoha casi como la recordaba su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas y más largo, al igual que su cuerpo había crecido. Nanoha estaba a metros de ella, sin aguantar su emoción salió corriendo en su encuentro, al estar lo suficientemente cerca se tiro sobre su espalda envolviéndola en un gran abrazo.

-Nanoha, me alegra volverte a ver -la otra chica después de superar el susto voltio a ver al chico que Fate había ignorado por completo.

-etto... hola- contesto un poco dudosa.

Fate al notar el tono de Nanoha la soltó alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-no... no me recuerdas verdad. -pregunto bajando la cabeza mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

-Quién eres? y por qué abrazaste a mi novia de la nada- pregunto de la nada el niño de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

La rubia sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía ante esas palabras- y-yo disculpa será mejor que me vaya- Fate sin esperar más salió corriendo hasta el templo necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar.

Sentándose en la parte trasera del lugar se recostó sobre la pared, abrazo sus piernas para esconder su rostro entre ellas. Pasaron los minutos y ella no cambio su posición estaba por pararse he irse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Porque corriste así- era la voz de Nanoha poco, ¿agitada?

\- que haces aquí? -pregunta sin levantar la vista

-quería disculparme -se sentó a su lado- si te recuerdo solo que estaba sorprendida de verte después de tanto tiempo

-está bien lo comprendo pero -levanto la cabeza para mirarla- olvídalo solo creo que deberías volver con tu novio.

-no es mi novio, pero cree que algún día lo será -hace una puchero de desagrado ante la idea.

-puede que algún día lo logre, no crees?

-no, ni hoy ni nunca te lo aseguro -contesto confiada Nanoha dándole una sonrisa siendo correspondida por la rubia.

Las dos estuvieron durante un largo tiempo en silencio, cuando vieron a una pareja a lo lejos colgaba un papelito la rubia tuvo una idea- ¿tienes lápiz y papel?

-no, pero dentro del templo hay una mesa con hojas y tinta.

-perfecto vamos -extendiéndole la mano a Nanoha para ayudarla aparar entraron en el templo, efectivamente como Nanoha dijo sobre una mesa estaba lo que necesitaba.

Tomo una hoja y con la mejor caligrafía que tenía escribió el nombre de Nanoha y el suyo en el pequeño papel bajo la atenta mirada de la oji-azul.

-¿qué planeas? -pregunto Nanoha al reconocer su nombre y el que dedujo sería el de Fate.

-ya lo veras -sonrió

Miro la cara de satisfacción que tenía la rubia, a pesar de haber hablado con Fate solo dos veces Nanoha se sentía a gusto con ella, por eso en el momento que la vio salir corriendo por la confusión con su amigo la había dejado inquieta.

Ambas salieron del templo -bien solo falta una cosa -miro entre los arboles un lugar accesible y al encontrarlo Fate se acercó junto a una desconcertada Nanoha, amarro la hoja en una rama del árbol. -Listo misión cumplida -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando Nanoha entendió la acción de Fate no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver el papel en la rama, el árbol tenia algunos brotes de flores en la parte inferior, la pelirroja se acercó y sin fijarse se tropezó con una de las raíces que sobre salían del suelo callado sobre Fate terminando con ambas en el suelo.

Cuando Fate abrió los ojos noto algo peculiar, no solo tenía el cuerpo de la peli cobrizo sobre ella sino también los labios de Nanoha estaban presionando los suyos, un gran sonrojo invadió su cara pero no hiso ningún intento de separarse. Nanoha al abrirlos ojos creyó que moriría de la vergüenza, ninguna supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Nanoha se quitó del cuerpo de la otra chica tan rápido como pudo.

-lo- lo siento.

-no tienes que disculparte, solo tropezaste Nanoha -trato de calmarla pero sus nervios la delataban.

-dios nunca pensé que mi primer beso seria así -su voz era casi chillona, se tapó su cara sonrojada con las manos.

-yo yo nunca pensé como seria pero -mira el cielo - me alegra que fuera contigo.

-cómo puedes decir eso -seguía en la misma posición.

-¿no lo recuerdas? -la mira sin expresión.

-qué cosa

-Nanoha tu eres el...-sus palabras son cortadas al escuchar las preocupadas voces de sus amigas y hermana, parecía que la estaban buscando.

-deberías ir. -comenta sin mirarla con la mejillas aun rojas.

-quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto esperanzada.

-no puedo, mis padres ya deben estar esperándome -la mira con una sonrisa leve.

-comprendo -dice con tono derrotado.

\- Sayonara Fate, cuídate -se despidió la pequeña antes de arrancar a correr a un roja de la vergüenza.

-ESPERA! ... - Fate la llamo pero Nanoha ya estaba lejos- ¿nos volveremos a ver? -susurro al viento mirando el camino por donde había partido la pelirroja.

Sus amigas la seguían llamando así que fue a su encuentro, al encontrarlas todas tenían cara de preocupación.

-Fate dónde estabas? -pregunta Rein.

-se supone que nos esperarías a fuera de los baños -la regaño Carim.

-casi me da un infarto Fate -le pega un cocacho su hermana mayor.

-heyyy eso dolió- chilla sobándose la cabeza en la parte que Alicia le propino el golpe.

-deja de chillar y dinos donde andabas -exigió Alicia.

-estaba con -sonrió como una boba enamorada- el amor de mi vida.

Alicia sintió un deja vú al escucha a su hermana decir eso, pero sin recordar porque, mientras Rein y Carim la miraron sorprendidas, pidieron explicaciones, pero Fate solo sonrió en respuesta.

Al final el festival de Bon-odori fue más de lo que su joven mente espero.

 **...**

Los años pasaron a veces lentos y otros rápido, y la que alguna vez fue considerada una rubia tierna y encantadora de once años, ahora era toda una adolescente de dieciséis años atlética, de escultural rostro y cabellera tan largo y brillosa solo amarrada por un lazo, alta, sensual, y una de las chicas más populares de su instituto.

Fate a pesar de cambiar en su exterior su interior seguía siendo el mismo, en especial el pensamiento de aquella persona que su mente y su corazón se empeñaban en recordar.

El colegio en donde Fate estudiaba había participado en un torneo a nivel mundial entre algunos colegios llevando 10 estudiantes de cada colegio, siendo estos los más destacadas según su categoría.

El torneo se llevaría a cabo en Inglaterra, con 5 deportes en los que competirían cada colegio, solo los estudiantes destacados en sus notas como deporte se les tenían permitido participar en dos categorías, algo que fue una dicha para Fate.

Al ser 50 colegios y un total de 100 estudiantes sin contar a sus tutores los jugos tendrían lugar para diferentes horas del día, pues solo sería una semana de este torneo para las 5 categorías.

Del colegio forcé salieron a competir Carim en la danza, Signum una peli rosa amante del esgrima, Fate que al igual que Signum quedo en la selección de esgrima al igual que en las carreras, junto a otros 6 compañeros.

Alicia y sus otras amigas no eran amantes del deporte por lo que se quedaron en USA, mandando sus ánimos a las chicas.

Un edificio fue arreglado cerca de los aposentos donde ubicaron a los estudiantes y así comenzaron las categorías de: natación, esgrima, ajedrez, danza, y arquería.

Fate disfrutaba de los días que no competía paseando por la ciudad y los otros dias asistiendo a las competencias de sus amigas.

Algo que había llamado su atención de estos torneos era que no mencionaban el nombre de los competidores si no que los llamaban según el colegio, Pero no le presto mucha atención a ese detalle, pues aun podía disfrutar del lugar en especial de esa pequeña florería que encontró durante sus caminatas, donde habían gran variedad de flores en especial estaba llena de hermosas orquídeas de distintos colores rodeando el lugar, algo que rememoraban su primer encuentro con Nanoha.

Como siempre pasa cuando te diviertes el tiempo se pasó rápido y del torne solo quedaban dos días, siendo el sexto día el último del torneo de esgrima que se llevaría a cabo en la mañana.

Fate y su compañero habían quedado como los vencedores en la pista de carreras, la cual había concluido el quinto día con una victoria más para su colegio claro que también hubieron algunas derrotas pero eso no les bajo la moral.

El momento había llegado y los últimas cuatro estudiantes de esgrima estaban en la plataforma.

La voz del comentarista se escuchó por todo el lugar dando la entrada. Signum y Fate ya tenían su equipo colocada al igual que sus contrincantes.

-Y como finalistas aquí tenemos al colegio force vs Star. Como ya saben entraran una de cada equipo y la que quede eliminada será sustituida por su compañera hasta tener un equipo vencedor, no lo olviden chicas den lo mejor de ustedes y sin más que Thor se apiade de sus almas.

Algunos vieron al sujeto como un bicho raro.

Signum fue la primera en entrar junto al otro contrincante, hicieron la reverencia antes de tomar su distancia preparados para luchar, la campana sonó.

La chica del colegio Star ataco de frente en un moviente rápido, Signum lo bloque a tiempo momento que aprovecho desviando la punta de la espada al pecho de su oponente.

-un punto más Signum -gritaron Carim y los sus demás compañeros.

Volvieron a su posición inicial tomando distancia el uno del otro, la campana volvió a sonar dando inicio al segundo encuentro, siendo Signum la primera en atacar, no sentía que su contrincante fuera alguien de su nivel por lo que quería terminal el encuentro lo antes posible. Bloqueo dos ataques y esquivo uno antes de agacharse y tocar con la espada la cadera de su rival.

Algunos abuchearon y otro gritaron de felicidad.

-Primer asalto gana la academia force, ya puede pasar el siguiente, la chica del colegio Star- hablo el comentarista.

La segunda y última chica del colegio Star pasó y al igual que antes Signum y su rival hicieron el protocolo, la campana sonó y antes de que Signum se diera cuenta ya tenía la espada e su contrincante tocando su "cuello".

Todos quedaron impresionados por la rapidez con la que sucedieron los hechos incluso Fate, que miro la escena con sus brazos cruzados.

Signum había perdido la serenidad con lo que pasó pero su orgullo la hacía parecer relajada, volvieron de nuevo al centro de la plataforma y tomaron su distancia, la campana sonó.

Algunos dedujeron lo que pasaría en el segundo encuentro.

La chica del colegio Star a taco a Signum a gran velocidad, quien bloqueo el primer ataque pero sin percatarse de que su contrincante en ese momento en otro rápido moviente volvería a atacar en una dirección opuesta sin darle esta vez tiempo de bloquear su ataque.

-punto para el colegio Star, muy bien ambo colegios tienen un empate, ¿quién será el vencedor?, lo sabremos en el próximo combate. dijo alegre el comentarista.

 **"de donde salió este tipo** " era el pensamiento de más de uno.

Fate subió a la plataforma decidida a ganar al igual que su rival.

Hicieron la reverencia mirándose atreves de sus cascos para tomar su distancia, la campana sonó.

Todos soltaron un una exclamación, ambas chicas atacaron al mismo tiempo bloqueando el ataque de su rival, Fate sabía que su rival no perdería el tiempo, así que se separó dispuesta a atacar, como lo imagino la otra chica la imito y se dispuso a acometer sobre Fate, solo que no imagino como la rubia esperaría ese ataque para esquivarla y atacarla por la espalda.

-punto para el colegio forcé, vuelvan a sus lugares.- todos habían quedado sorprendidos pues Fate era tan rapida como la chica de colegio Star.

La chica del colegio Star estaba impresionada pero no estaba dispuesta a perder contra su contrincante, la campana sonó iniciando el segundo encuentro entre ambas jóvenes.

Fate se quedó en su lugar esperando el ataque y su oponente le dio el gusto, pero sin hacerlo de frente pues se lanzó a atacarla de lado Fate esquivo el ataque con tiempo de devolvérselo, pero la otra chica noto sus intenciones a tiempo bloqueando el ataque haciendo retroceder a la rubia, Fate no estaba bien posicionada y al retroceder perdió el equilibrio lo que su oponente aprovecho para ganar ese raund.

-Punto para el colegio Star, automáticamente ambas chicas pasaran a muerte súbita.

esta vez las personas estuvieron de acuerdo con el entusiasmo de comentarista.

Los tutores, alumnos y trabajador que se encontrara en el lugar estaban al pendiente de como terminaría este encuentro.

Ambas chicas estaban serias, **"solo abra un ganador, y esa seré yo."** Pensaron a la vez.

En este último encuentro ambas arremetieron dando todo de sí, chocaron sus espadas una y otra y otra vez, la chica de Star contra ataco siendo esquivada por Fate, quien giro sobre su propio eje y aprovecho para atacar a la otra chica, esta lo esquivo por poco quedando ambas espalda contra espalda, cuando se dieron cuenta aprovecharon esa oportunidad para atacar.

Todos guardaron silencio impresionados por lo que vieron, la chica del colegio Star y la del colegio forcé tenían la espada de la otra encima.

-Parece que es un empate- dijo sin saber que más decir- mientras los jueces hablan, pueden tomarse un descanso -el comentarista se alejó para hablar con los jueces.

Pasaron los minutos y las chicas estaban sentadas aun con su equipo encima y sin retirarse sus cascos, lo que inquieto a algunos.

-chicas ya pueden acercarse -dijo el comentarista, y así lo hicieron ambas- por decisión de los jueces y por la falta de tiempo, en vista que ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo sin ninguna visible diferencia a la otra, se decidió que el torneo de esgrima entre la academia forcé y Star es un empate, por lo que el premio se compartirá entre las dos.

Más de alguno protesto pero el jurado ya había abandonado el lugar.

-en fin les hago entrega de este premio a las participantes ganadoras de los colegios Star y forcé a- lee la hoja- Nanoha Takamachi -en ese momento Nanoha se retiró su casco dejando libre su cabellera rojiza algo despenada, para ver a su contrincante- y Fate Testarossa -Fate estaba estática en su lugar, cuando escucho el nombre de la pelirroja su corazón se aceleró, y al ver su rostro pensó estar en un sueño.

Nanoha al escuchar el nombre de la rubia se sorprendió, quería ver el rostro de la otra chica para saber si podría ser verdad.

Fate reacciono, se quitó el casco despacio rebelando su hermoso rostro rojo acalorado por el combate y algo más.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando como si nada más existiera en el mundo. -cot cot chicas?- las llamo el comentarista- quien aceptara el premio?.

Fate respondió sin duda- entréguelo a Nanoha Takamachi.

Todos incluyendo a sus compañeros que darán incrédulos con lo que dijo la rubia, incluso la pelirroja que tenía frente a ella.

-muy bien... un aplauso para las ganadoras -finalizo el comentarista.

A pesar de ese giro tan inesperado para algunos les aplaudieron a las chicas, Fate bajo del escenario con la menta hecha un caos solo con una idea fija, al estar en los vestidores se cambió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar ignorando por completo a su amiga Signum.

No vio a Nanoha por lo que pensó que ella estaría también en los vestidores. Ya fuera del lugar se alejó unos metros de la puerta para esperar a la pelirroja, Pasaron casi 15 minutos y ya todos se habían ido incluyendo sus amigas, Nanoha seguía sin dar signos de aparecer, Fate creía que tal vez se había ido mientras ella se cambiaba, estaba por irse hasta que noto la puerta del lugar donde combatieron abrirse.

Nanoha salía del lugar con unos short y una camisa sin mangas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de lado. Fate se sonrojo al ver a esta Nanoha pero no quería perder tiempo sin saber cuándo la volvería a ver como las veces anteriores.

Corrió tras ella tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible, tapo los ojos de Nanoha recibiendo ese tan acostumbrado sobresalto por parte de la pelirroja mas un golpe en su estómago de cortesía.

-aushhh Nanoha! -Se quejó la rubia por el dolor- no pensé que me recibirías así, eso es nuevo -se sostuvo el estómago.

Nanoha al reconocer la voz de Fate se voltio a verla un poco enojada.

-que esperabas apareciendo así tras de mi -se cruzó de brazos- y que haces aquí, ¿no te habías ido?

-no, te estaba esperando. acaricio el lugar donde Nanoha le propino el codazo.

Nanoha aflojo el ceño -¿porque?, pensé que querías estar lejos de mi después de cómo te fuiste -volvió a enojarse.

-nunca me alejaría de ti Nanoha.

-eso diste a entender -no dio su brazo a torcer.

-discúlpame Nanoha -le suplicaba mirando sus profundos ojos azules- déjame recompensarte por favor, por favor, por favor -repitió hasta que la pelirroja aceptara.

Soltando un suspiro Nanoha cedió- bien pero primero debo ir con mis amigos y pasar por mi habitación.

-yo te acompaño dijo entusiasta sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja empezando a correr.

Nanoha solo sonrió por el gesto, si otra persona lo hiciera podría pasar como un completo atrevimiento, pero con la rubia ese gesto parecía tan natural.

-hey espera Fate- la detuvo- siquiera sabes en donde me hospedo?

Fate se sonrojo al caer en cuenta, Nanoha solo rio de la despistada rubia.

-ven sígueme -la guio aun con sus manos unidas.

Paso poco tiempo antes llegaran al lugar donde se quedaba Nanoha, era un lugar amplio pero agradable con un aire hogareño para sus huéspedes.

Dentro de la posada en un gran comedor estaban dos adolescentes platicando, cuando Nanoha los vio se acercó a ellos.

-Konnichiwa chicos- saludo a sus amigos.

Los chicos no la habían visto aun.

\- hola nano... ha -entre corto su dialogo la chica de cabello peli purpura, su compañero se quedó extrañado por como hablo la chica por lo que voltio a ver a la pelirroja, frunció el ceño por lo que tenía frente a él.

-qué significa esto -señalo las manos de ambas chicas- suelta la mano de mi chica -se levantó de su lugar señalando a la rubia quien se puso seria, estaba por soltar la mano de Nanoha pero la pelirroja aferro su agarre.

-Yuuno no soy tu chica y nunca lo será, solo te veo como un amigo más- lo miro seria, su amigo enojado dejo el lugar.

-y no nos presentaras?- pregunto la peli morado relajada pues ya estaba acostumbrada a los rechazos al rubio.

Sonriendo Nanoha tomo asiento junto a Fate frente a su amiga, las chicas aún tenían sus manos unidas pero la peli morado no hiso ningún comentario al respecto, por ahora.

-Fate, ella es mi amiga Sazuka Tsukimaru, Sazuka te presento a Fate Testarossa.

-¿eres de Japón? pregunto Sazuka.

-no, soy de estados unidos- respondió Fate rascando su cabeza con la mano que tenía disponible.

-eso explica ese raro acento y de donde conoces a Nanoha?

-pues -sonrió recordando ese momento- ese día mi familia y yo estábamos de visita en Japón en la ciudad de Uminari, ellos habían entrado a una tienda mientras yo contemplaba las flores, y cuando vía a Nanoha solo quise acercarme a ella, cuando vi una oportunidad tome una de las flores que me parecían más bellas, me acerque a ella y se la entregue, claro que me alegre como no imaginas cuando la acepto, después de eso hablamos hasta que mis padres me llamaron.

-¿le diste una flor? dijo extrañada mirando de reojo a Nanoha que esquivaba su mirada su mirada- ¿qué tipo de flor fue?

-era una orquídea, blanca si recuerdo bien- sonrió mas recordando el momento, sin fijarse como Nanoha se sonrojaba aun sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga.

-hoo quien diría, parece que acertaste porque desde que conozco a Nanoha, esa ha sido su flor favorita -dice pensativa.

-me alegra saber eso.

-y hace cuanto se conocieron? -pregunto de nuevo Sazuka interesada.

-cuando vi a nanoha por primera vez tenía 7 años.

-¡a los siete! a esa edad le diste la flor? -voltio a ver a Nanoha con los ojos entre cerrados **"a esa edad más o menos dijo que la orquídeas se convirtieron en su flor favorita"** pensó.

-sí, que tiene de raro- pregunto inocente mirando a una sorprendida Sazuka y a una sonrojada Nanoha que no le devolvía la mirada.

-es peculiar que una niña y de apenas de siete años le regale una flor a otra y más sin conocerla, si te soy sincera.

-Nanoha desde ese momento ya era especial para mí- la miro seria- desde la primera vez que la vi sabía que ella serie el a.. -Fate no pudo seguir halando pues fue silenciada por las manos de Nanoha.

Su amiga las miro confundida e intrigada por lo que diría la rubia.

-ya es hora de irnos, podrías dejar mi ropa en el cuarto por favor- le dijo Nanoha a su amiga soltados a la rubia para salir del lugar.

Fate estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Nanoha y pensó cosas de más pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, no quería formar un lio con la pelirroja, solo quería disfrutar del lugar con ella.

Ya era pasada el medio día y Fate invito a almorzar a Nanoha, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en ese local se hicieron algunas bromas, Fate descubrió que Nanoha estaba aprendiendo el idioma del inglés lo que la impresiono, aprovecharon para hacerse algunas preguntas de su vida etc, y al llegar en momento de pagar Fate se adelantó a Nanoha, quien protesto pero Fate no cedió.

Pasearon por un parque cercano que Fate ya había recorrido varias veces durante su estancia y compraron unos helados para comer recostadas sobre un árbol.

\- ¿has tenido a alguien especial durante este tiempo?- pregunto casual la rubia, pero estaba muriendo por conocer la respuesta.

Nanoha guardo silencio durante un largo tiempo- no estoy segura, a veces creo que sí, pero luego vuelvo a la duda.

Fate no dijo nada, sabía que eso podría pasar en algún momento.

Ambas habían quedado en un momento incomodo, Fate no quería eso a pesar de sentirse mal quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía que la peli cobrizo le brindaba.

Así pasaron el resto del día, hasta que debieron volver pues tenían permitido solo estar por fuera hasta las 6.30 pm.

Fate acompaño a Nanoha hasta su posada despidiéndose de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana.

Nanoha al igual que Fate había participado en dos torneos, los que eran el esgrima y arquería y mañana en la tarde haría su último torneo, una hora después se entregarían los premios.

Fate había quedado en asistir para apoyarla.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**.

Fate despertó temprano haciendo su rutina, en la noche había caído en cuesta de un pequeño detalle, hoy terminarían el evento y finalizaran todos los tornes por lo que en la tarde todos partirían a sus países.

De nuevo se alejaría de Nanoha. Salió a su caminata matutina y cuando vio la florería decidió que es lo que haría.

Ya bañada salió a su cuarto, se dio una sonrisa mirándose al espejo confiada, se había vestido para la ocasión esperando causar una impresión en Nanoha.

-Fate ya es hora- le hablo Carim apareciendo por la puerta- woww te ves genial

-gracias, ya es hora de irnos.

Se reunieron con Signum en el pasillo y salieron para ver el último torneo.

-porque quieres ir al torneo de arquería, nuestro equipo quedo eliminado Testarossa- hablo confundida Signum.

-se lo prometí a alguien.

Sus Amigas la miraron confundidas.

-¿a quien? -pregunto Carim.

-a Nanoha

Antes de preguntar quién era la suso dicha ya habían llegado al lugar.

El torneo comenzó y los cuatro competidores tomaron sus posiciones.

Los dos equipos eran buenos y cada tiro que daban iba directo al blanco, pero la distancia se hacía más larga en cada ronda, y sus tiros eran menos certeros, solo quedaban dos tiros más, Nanoha había notado a Fate entre las bancas lo que la alegro, ella y un chico de otro colegio eran los seleccionados para hacer el ultimo tiro.

-esta será la última ronda, el primer tirador será el representante del colegio bolívar- el chico paso decidido, respiro hondo y apuntando al blanco, soltó un suspiro tenue y tiro.

La flecha estaba a tres centímetros del centro. Sus compañeros lo alentaron.

-la siguiente competidora es del colegio Star -Nanoha sabía que tenía que dar en el centro del blanco, estaba un poco nerviosa y antes de tomar la posición voltio a ver a Fate.

Fate le sonreía confiada, al ver la mirada de Nanoha en palabras mudas le dijo **"tu puedes, confió en ti"** agrego con un pequeño giño.

Nanoha más segura y relajada tomo su posición respiro despacio y apunto al blanco dio un último suspiro, todo paso en cámara lenta para ella, la flecha viajo ondeándose entre en aire antes de clavarse en un punto.

Los que apoyaban a la pelirroja exclamaron entusiasta pues el tiro había quedado en todo el centro del punto rojo.

-gana el colegio star. En una hora se pedirá a los ganadores subir a la tarima pueden aprovechar este tiempo como quieran pero recuerden, después de la entrega cada estudiante deberá volver a su hotel pues media hora después partirán a sus países.

Fate quiso acercarse a Nanoha pero la chica estaba eufórica festejando con sus amigos, dándole usa sonrisa salió del lugar acompañada de sus amigas.

Nanoha cuando busco con su mirada a la rubia y al no encontrarla se quedó un poco decepcionada.

La hora paso rápido y todos estaban reunidos frente a una gran tarima, a los estudiantes que terminaron de tercero, segundo y primer lugar en los torneos subieron a tarima, según categoría y posición del torne los llamaron y entregaron sus respectivos premios.

-y para concluir, el primer lugar para torneo de esgrima es para Fate Testarossa del colegio forcé y Nanoha Takamachi del colegio Star. -ambas chicas sonrientes recibieron el trofeo y bajaron de la tarima.

-felicidades- dijo Fate

-lo mismo digo- respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-un aplausos para los ganadores- decía el organizador- con esto dejamos concluido este gran torneo, ya todos pueden regresar a sus hoteles y arreglar sus cosas, tienen media hora a partir de ahora, los buces los estarán esperando.

Poco a poco las personas se iban dispersando, Nanoha estaba por decirle algo a Fate pero esta la tomo de la muñeca, llevándola a un lugar donde podrían estar tranquilas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-antes de ir me, me gustaría entregarte esto -saca de un bolso que se encontraba escondido entre los arbusto, al abrirlo saco un pequeño ramo de orquídeas, como en su primer encuentro estas eran de color blanco.

Nanoha sonrió por el gesto de la rubia y las recibió con gusto.

-también te traje esto -saco una caja de chocolates- espero los disfrutes, toma- le entrego una nota- me gustaría que nos siguiéramos comunicando hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

En la nota se encontraba escrito a mano una dirección y número telefónico, en la parte superior se encontraba escrito el nombre de Fate.

-estas segura que nos volveremos a ver? -lo dijo con un toque de duda.

-yo me encargare que así sea.-

Ya era el momento de irse y ambas lo sabían.

-espero que puedas llamarme pronto- Fate se acercó a la peli cobrizo para hablarle en el oído- y Nanoha, no lo olvides tu eres el amor de mi vida- dijo dejándole un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Nanoha enrojeció por el gesto pero en especial por sus palabras. Antes que la rubia se separara por completo como pudo con los regalos en mano, sujeto a la rubia besando sus labios.

Ninguna imagino este momento pero lo disfrutaron hasta donde pudieron.

La primera en separase fue Fate quien tenía una boba sonrisa aun sonrojada, Nanoha sonrió un poco más tímida.

-ya es hora de irnos, hasta luego- se despidió Fate arrancando a correr feliz de la vida.

Ninguna había notado que otra persona las observaba con rencor detrás de una columna del edificio, esa persona buscaba en cuestión a la pelirroja encontrándola justo en el momento que Fate le entregaba la nota.

 **...**

Casi todos los estudiantes estaban en sus buses, Fate había pedido a sus amigas que subieran sus maletas cuando el bus llegara y que lo retrasaran unos minutos, ellas protestaron pero Fate solo les dijo que era algo urgente antes de salir corriendo, sus amigas solo suspiraron.

Fate se dirigió a la posada donde Nanoha estaba, quería decirle algo más antes de que se fuera, pero justo cuando estaba a unas cuadras por llegar el ultimo estudiante subía al bus, noto a Nanoha en entre los últimos asientos y justo de tras de ella noto a ese chico cara de hurón que siempre reclamaba a Nanoha como suya. Aun en la distancia Fate noto que el rubio hacia algo de tras de la pelirroja antes sacar el brazo por la ventana tirando algo.

Fate ya no podía alcanzar el bus, cuando llego al lugar donde el bus estaba noto en el suelo un pequeño papel arrugado que ella reconoció muy bien.

La impresión, impotencia y rabia que sintió en ese momento apenas podía controlarlo " **cuando vuelva a ver a ese cara de hurón, me las pagara"** pensó.

Sin nada más que pudiera hacer regreso a su hotel, sus amigas suspiraron de alivio al verla. Querían preguntarle que pasó pero Fate tenía una mirada tan sombría que prefirieron esperar.

Fate solo penso en Nanoha y como reaccionaria al no encontrar la nota.

 **...**

El tiempo volvió a pasar esta esta vez como una tortura para la rubia que ya había cumplido sus veintiún años, y como estudiante universitaria hiso una transferencia a la universidad de Inglaterra, pues le gustaba sus opciones en la carrera de contabilidad, la empresa de sus padres había crecido hasta ser reconocida a nivel mundial y ella quería involucrase en un futuro en ella, su hermana Alicia no pensaba lo mismo pues estaba más interesada en todo lo que tubería que ver con diseño.

En el lado sentimental Fate no tenía progreso, siempre el recuerdo de Nanoha estaba por delante, los hombres y mujeres mostraban su claro interés por la rubia pero aun que ella lo intentara su corazón se empeñaba en rechazarlos.

Fate quería terminar sus estudios y ser toda una profesional, quería poder sustentarse por sí misma, y cuando viera el momento oportuno volver al país que no visitaba hace una década, en busca de la persona que nunca podría olvidar.

Ya llevaba seis meses en Inglaterra, por cuestiones de reglas en la universidad fue obligaba vivir el primer año en sus edificios en un cuarto compartido con una chica que parecía tener un parentesco con los mapaches, su nombre era Hayate Yagami la chica la había conocido durante su estancia en la universidad, pero había decidido cambiarse de universidad al conocer a su amiga Carim, Hayate lo considero amor a primera vista y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, Fate la apoyaba pues sabia como podía ser conocer a la persona ideal y no poder estar a su lado.

Y como pocos creían que pasaría el mapache había cumplido su cometido, en pocos meses antes de su traslado pudo conquistar a su princesa de apellido gracia.

Fate admitió que la extrañaría pero nada podía hacer, el día que llegaba su nueva compañera de habitación Fate términos sus clases rápido y regreso su habitación, estaba buscando su billetera para ir comprar algo de comer cuando escucho la puesta abrirse.

-hola soy tu nueva compañera de habitación.

Esa voz, esa voz que le era tan conocida, que la hacía creer que el universo se burlaba y quería verla sufrir.

 **"será verdad?"** Girándose lentamente en dirección a la puerta Fate lo vio, no era un espejismo, no era una ilusión más, Nanoha estaba parada frente a ella con una visible sorpresa sosteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Fate no lo pensó, se acercó a la pelirroja envolviéndola en un abrazo para hacerla girar hasta caer ambas en la cama riendo.

-me alegra volverte a ver Nanoha- sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos pero seguía sin perder su sonrisa- no sabía si podría encontrarte al menos una vez más. -escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la otra.

-tarde o temprano tendría que volver a pasar -digo Nanoha acariciando su cabello- en fin de cuentas soy el amor de tu vida, no?- Dijo un poco risueña lo que contagio a la rubia - y puede que tu - con una mano Nanoha la hiso mirar sus ojos dulce mente- seas el amor de mi vida Fate-chan.

Con un beso sellaron el comienzo de una hermosa relación de dos almas que se anhelaban encontrar aun con el pasar de los años.

Fin

 **N.A: estoy indecisa si agregar algo mas o no.**

 **En fin espero les gustara, esta idea surgio de un cap de avatar la leyenda de korra xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A: una vez vi un meme sobre publicar un One shot para san Valentín que decía, aún hay tiempo.**

 **así que usando esa frase les comparto este fic, espero lo disfruten y puedan descifrar cierta partecita especial durante la historia, suerte ;)**

…

 **San Valentine Day.**

El mes de los enamorados había comenzado ya en diferentes países, algunas personas esperaban ansiosas que llegara el 14 de febrero para entregar un presente a las personas de quien se encontraban enamorados, o simplemente para agradecer por su amistad.

En una ciudad de Japón llamada Uminari se encontraban caminado tres adolescentes bromeando entre sí de camino a su colegio.

-Arisa-chan debe estar emocionada, este año también puede que tengas tu locker a reventar de dulces. -bromeo su amiga Nanoha una joven de ojos azules con toques de violeta y cabello rojo peinado en una coleta de lado.

Las mejillas de Arisa se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo por el cometario de Nanoha. Arisa era una rubia de cabello corto, ojos color verde y piel tan blanca como la porcelana, aun sonrojada miro de reojo a su amiga, Sazuka Tsukimura joven de cabello purpura y ojos de un azul oscuro profundo.

La chica Tsukimura tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrada en el camino.

Arisa la miro preocupada y Nanoha la miro con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sazuka-chan estará preocupada de no recibir su chocolate este año? -dijo la peli cobriza cubriendo su sonrisa.

Sazuka le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-no te preocupes Sazuka, estoy segura que eso no pasara, y si me equivoco -dijo Arisa-yo misma te me encargaré de llenarte de dulces -le sonrió tiernamente.

Sazuka se sonrojo por las palabras de su amiga **"Arisa eres tan endemoniada mente lenta, pero aun así me gustas tonta"** pensó dándole una sonrisa leve.

Nanoha solo se burló de la densidad de la rubia.

Las tres chicas siguieron su camino, ya en las puertas del instituto contemplaron como ya se encontraba decorado parte del exterior. Ya dentro del colegio cada una se fue a su taquilla.

…

Nanoha abrió la puerta del casillero pensando en la relación de sus amigas, sabía que ambas se querían, pero ninguna era consciente de los sentimientos de la otra.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver el interior del casillero sorprendiéndose pues en el encontró un sobre junto a lo que más llamo su atención, una pequeña caja como la de un anillo, con una envoltura amarilla y el listón rojo.

La tomo entre sus manos y la desato para abrirla, en el interior se encontraba un chocolate con forma de corazón que en la parte superior estaba marcada la letra N.

Nanoha no entendía por qué tenía ese chocolate en su casillero si aún faltaban días para el San Valentín, cogió el chocolate y lo Provo.

-ummm… esto esta delicioso -exclamo.

Guardo la mitad restante del chocolate en la cajita y metiéndola en su bolso tomo la carta que estaba escrita a mano con una hermosa caligrafía.

 **Buenos días Nanoha**

 **Espero que disfrutes del chocolate. Me esmere en prepáralo para ti, si te preguntaste porque te deje esté presente en tu casillero, la razón es simple, si te preguntas por que ahora cuando aún falta para san Valentín es porque quiero hacer algo especial para ti.**

 **El chocolate que se encuentra en tu casillero como notaras tiene una N en el centro es una de algunas letras que compondrán estar frase.**

 **N** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Posdata: mira bajo la tapa de la caja.**

Nanoha termino con las mejillas sonrojadas por la nota, pensó en quien podría ser la persona quien le dejo la carta, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Se reunió con sus amigas y no les menciono lo de la carta, no les diría nada por el momento.

…

Ya en casa Nanoha en el confort de su habitación saco la caja y miro bajo la tapa de esta, una pequeña nota blanca se encontraba debajo, al sacarla encontró la frase: **eres hermosa Att: F.T**

no sabía que pensar al respecto.

…

Siete días pasaron desde que la peli cobriza recibió su primer regalo, y la frase hasta el momento se formaba así: **N** **A** **N** **O** **H** **A** **M** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Con las letras de cada chocolate iba de apoco formando la frase, Nanoha se sorprendía de que cada chocolate que de alguna forma siempre tenían algo distinto en su preparación, ya fueran de un sabor amorgo, dulce, agridulce he incluso la decoración destacaba en cada ocasión. Pero siempre su forma era la de un corazón acompañado de su confiable nota.

las notas podían emocionar o hacer enrojecer a la oji-azul, ya que eran frases o piropos (pues variaban) como: eres el rayo de sol que alumbra mis mañanas. Dueña de una sonrisa de ganadores. La musa de mis sueños. sí me dieran a escoger la casualidad más bonita que me ha llegado, tu serias la primera en mi lista. Me gustaría ser una gota de tu sangre, para recorrer todo tu cuerpo y dormir en tú corazón. A noche tuve un sueño, que me lleno de emoción, soñé que te daba un beso y tú, a cambio me dabas tu corazón.

Cada nota elevaba los bombeos del corazón de la cobriza. En la última nota su admirador le aviso que las palabras que completarían la frase comenzarían a ser aleatorízales, por lo que tendría que sacar su ingenio a la hora de completar las palabras.

…

Como todas las mañanas Nanoha llego a su casillero ansiosa de encontrar la cajita con el chocolate que siempre la esperaba, de su (como lo denominaba) admirador secreto pues seguía sin saber quién le dejaba esos bellos detalles.

Abrió el casillero y como los días anteriores encontró la caja con chocolate en el mismo envoltorio amarillo con listón rojo.

Justo cuando estaba sacando la nota bajo la tapa de la caja fue arrebatada por alguien.

-eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo que tengo antes de dormir ATT: F.T -su amiga Arisa la miro con una ceja dudosa.

Nanoha solo le arrebato la nota un poco sonrojada.

-así que, mi pequeña Nanoha por fin a atrapado a alguien? - la molesto la rubia. - y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

\- ¿afortunado?, de que hablas -apareció en escena Sazuka parándose al lado de Arisa con una mirada deductiva.

-resulta que nuestra querida Nanoha tiene un admirador secreto. -sonrió maldadosa la rubia.

Sazuka puso sus ojos como platos sorprendida- y tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

-no, los posibles "candidatos" en quienes pensé no son del tipo romántico o ya están en una relación -suspiro Nanoha.

Sazuka tomo la nota de las manos de Nanoha.

-la letra es ordenada y precisa- comenzó a decir la peli morada-como si fuera la de una mujer.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio.

-estás diciendo que el admirador de Nanoha en realidad es una admiradora? -pregunto sorprendida Arisa.

Nanoha no salía de su impresión.

\- es una posibilidad, si tenemos en cuanta el color de hoja y el tipo de las decoraciones yo diría que es demasiado femenino. - razono.

-una mujer- murmuro ida, Nanoha no tenía nada en contra de las parejas del mismo género, su familia era abierta de mente, pero el saber que ella era la enamorada de otra mujer, la desconcertaba por completo.

-ahora la pregunta sería cual es la chica que dejo la carta a Nanoha. -la curiosidad de Arisa era notable.

-cartas -corrigió Nanoha volviendo de sus pensamientos -esta no es la primera que me ha dejado.

Sus amigas la miraron interrogantes.

-Cuantas has recibido? -pregunto Arisa.

-con esta son ocho en total, cada nota venia acompañada con un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón. - conto ruborizada por la mirada de sus amigas.

Después de algunos regaños por parte de sus amigas y de contarles toda la historia Nanoha decidió decir al fin.

-y si realmente es una chica... que debería hacer?, nunca me había planeado tener una relación con otra mujer.

-preferirías que fuera un hombre? -pregunto la peli morado. Nanoha guardo silencio pensándolo en la respuesta.

-acaso que sea una chica es un problema? -pregunta Arisa al ver que Nanoha no decía nada.

-no, no lo es... pero no creo que yo pueda estar en ese tipo de relación. -se cruzó de brazos insegura.

-deberías primero conocer a la persona que te envía las cartas y después tomar tu decisión. -aconseja Sazuka.

La campana sonó avisando del inicio de las clases. Nanoha no se podía concentrar en las explicaciones del sensei pues su mente volvía una y otra vez a lo que sus amigas le dijeron.

La hora del descanso comenzó y las chicas subieron a la azotea para comer sus bentos, Arisa había pasado toda la mañana pensando sobre la admiradora secreta de su amiga Nanoha ideando un plan para descubrirla.

Cuando vio el momento oportuno les conto a sus amigas su idea.

-quieres esperar a ver quién coloca las cajas en mi locker? -repitió dudosa la peli cobriza.

-siii... estaremos escondidas en algún lado mañana justo cuando abran las puertas del colegio y en ese momento esperaremos a que aparezca la susodicha. -hablaba con determinación ante su idea.

-y si aparece es en las tardes para dejar los detalles? - pregunta Sazuka, Nanoha asiente en acuerdo ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-pues no puedo acompañarlas mañana en la tarde, pero podemos quedar hoy -les propuso, Nanoha y Sazuka se miraron antes de asentir de acuerdo con la idea.

Así lo hicieron las chicas esperaron a que las clases pasaran deprisa para poder descubrir a la misteriosa mujer que dejaba los chocolates.

Cuando el momento llego las tres salieron corriendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, se escondieron en lugares donde eran ocultadas por objetos y sombras con una buena vista del casillero de Nanoha.

Ya todos los estudiantes habían salido de sus salones, algunos se fueron directo a sus hogares y otros pasaban a recoger sus objetos a los casilleros, cada vez que las chicas vieron a una persona cerca del casillero de la pelirroja sus ojos seguían cada movimiento con impaciencia.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y ya el colegio estaba quedando vacío, solo algunos profesores y alumnos deambulaban por los alrededores, paso una hora y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cerraran las puestas del colegio, las chicas cansadas decidieron que sería todo por hoy pues eran prácticamente las únicas que quedaban en el lugar.

Con la promesa de llegar temprano al día siguiente cada una se fue para su respectiva casa.

…

 **Al siguiente día**

Nanoha salió temprano de su casa, mientras caminaba pensaba en si sería totalmente cierto que una chica era quien dejaba cartas es su casillero, y si así era, que clase de persona seria, cual podría ser su apariencia etc.

A lo lejos vio a sus amigas platicando amenamente, últimamente la cercanía de ambas era más evidente para ella, pero también se notaba que había una especie capa invisible entre ellas que aun las separaba, Nanoha confiaba en que pronto sus amigas encontrarían la respuesta que querían desde hace tiempo en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

A paso suave se acercó a sus amigas- Konnichiwa Sazuka-chan, Arisa-chan.

Ambas chicas miraron a Nanoha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola -saludaron al mismo tiempo.

El encargado que andaba caminando por ahí al verlas las dejo pasar, el edificio estaba desierto pues eran las únicas dentro del lugar, las tres se escondieron en el mismo lugar del día de ayer esperando esta vez ver a la persona que dejaba los chocolates en el locker de Nanoha.

Gente comenzó a ingresar al colegio los maestros se dirigieron a sus salones, los estudiantes abrieron sus respectivos casilleros, pero ninguno se acercó con alguna intención al de Nanoha.

Sazuka, Arisa y Nanoha ya estaban adoloridas por estar aun escondidas en ese lugar, pero tenían que aguantar un poco más.

De nuevo su espera no sirvió para nada pues las clases estaba a minutos de comenzar y tenían que recoger sus libros de los casilleros.

-Parece que hoy Nanoha no tendrá su chocolate -comento casual Arisa, el cometaria le salió sin querer, pero al notar los ojos tristes de Nanoha después de recibir el "sutil" codazo de Sazuka trato de corregir su error- digo de pronto la persona que los deja en tu casillero le cogió la tarde o talvez lo deje después.

A pesar de sus pobres intentos por reponer la situación al ver la mirada seria de la peli morada refirió guardar silencio.

-no te preocupes, no importa Arisa-chan.

Nanoha se fue a su casillero para guardar sus cosas y sacar los libros que necesitaría, pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió gratamente. – no puede ser. -murmuro.

Sus amigas estaban a su lado y al ver como Nanoha se sorprendía se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-como es posible -dijo Sazuka.

\- cuando? … – siguió Arisa.

Las tres estaban sorprendidas pues Nanoha sostenía entre sus manos la pequeña caja amarilla de listón rojo que se encontraba en su casillero.

-ábrelo Nanoha-chan -demandaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas.

Con un asentimiento Nanoha abrió la caja. Como las tres esperaban, un chocolate blanco en forma de corazón y con la letra S en la parte superior.

Nanoha sonrió al ver el chocolate en el interior. Como era costumbre saco la nota que se encontraba en la caja.

-buenos días bella dama de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo ATT: F.T -Nanoha negó aun sonriendo al leer la nota.

-ahora mas que nunca quiero conocer a el chico o la chica que hace esto por Nanoha, como es posible que no lo notáramos? – Arisa se sentía indignada, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que su amiga recibiera su detalle como siempre.

Sazuka estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados pensando- no es seguro que lo dejara esta mañana, nosotras fuimos las primeras en el lugar sin contar al encargado, esta persona debió dejarlo en otro momento.

-talvez si lo dejo ayer después de que nosotras nos fuéramos -sugirió Nanoha comiendo su chocolate.

Arisa y Sazuka suspiraron al ver tal acción, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo -dijo la rubia -como dije, hoy no podre quedarme después de clases, pero ustedes si, entonces cuando vean el momento oportuno se esconderán y vigilaran a quien se acerque a dejar el regalo, Nanoha -la miro- revisa primero el casillero para no sorprendernos de nuevo.

\- porque no te puedes quedar? -pregunto la peli purpura curiosa.

-comprare algunas cosas que necesito urgentemente -la rubia estaba nerviosa y al esquivar la mirada de Sazuka aumentaron más la curiosidad de esta.

Nanoha decidió intervenir después que comer su chocolate- esta bien Arisa-chan nosotras te mantendremos al corriente de lo que descubramos verdad Sazuka-chan, pero ahora será mejor ir a clases antes que la campana suene.

El día escolar paso deprisa para los estudiantes y como las tres chicas habían acordado se quedaron dos y una se fue.

Como la rubia había sugerido Nanoha reviso su casillero media hora después y al no encontrar nada se escondió en compañía de Sazuka que no apartaba la mirada del locker.

Como el día anterior, aun que ambas esperaron hasta que el encargado aviso que cerrarían las puertas del colegio, ninguna vio nada que les diera un indicio de quien dejaba los chocolates a la pelirroja.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde que trataban de encontrar la admiradora secreta, si secreta, debido a que las tres chicas ya habían dado por hecho que se trataba de una chica.

Como notaron que sus intentos de atraparla no daban resultado idearon un nuevo plan. Su amiga Sazuka sugirió buscar a las chicas que tuvieran las iniciales F y en su apellido una T.

Con las influencias de Arisa eso fue pan comido como dijo Nanoha, con una lista de solo 9 chicas pusieron manos a la obra.

-esto no está bien -dijo Sazuka- las chicas que están en la lista tienen apellidos con iniciales diferentes y otras el nombre distinto.

-tenemos que estar precavidas, no sabemos si realmente las iniciales que vienen en la carta sean el verdadero nombre de la admiradora de Nanoha- se cruzo de brazos Arisa, descubrir la identidad de la chica estaba tardando mas de lo que ella creía.

-jummm bien -acepto insegura Sazuka.

La tarea fue ardua, pero lograron descartar a varias chicas que eran de diferentes grados, algunas se descartaron por la edad y otras por las ausencias en el colegio.

Cuando la lista se redujo a tres personas las chicas estaban mas que ansiosas, claro solo dos de ellas tenían iniciales que conincidian con las notas, pero la tercera chica solo tenía en común la inicial del nombre.

-llevamos dos días en esto,una de estas chicas debe ser la que deja las cartas. -razono Nanoha- a ver la siguiente es fuyami, takumi Fuyami, es una estudiante del tercer año.

Las chicas fueron a ese salón para sacar información de las compañeras de takuma, pero al saber que la chica estaba en una relación desde hace medio año tacharon su nombre de la lista.

-solo quedan dos, la siguiente es Harlaown Fate esta en nuestro mismo grado, pero en el salón C-3- dijo arisa leyendo la lista, sazuka y nanoha la miraron inseguras- chicas ya tachamos más de 4 nombre que no concidieran no haremos la excecion con esta.

Como Arisa dijo las chicas se dirigieron a ese salón, justo cuando un chico salía del salón C-3 le preguntaron qué sabia de Fate.

-Harlaown-san fue tranferida hace algunos meses a este colegio, es todo un bombo estoy seguro que es reconocida por mujeres y hombre, ella debe estar en estos momentos en el gimnasio practicando un poco con los del equipo de atletismo. Ya ha ganado mas de un admirador entre ambos bandos, si me comprenden bien -rio suavemente giñando su ojo.

Las chicas agradecieron por la información y se dirigieron al gimnasio del colegio para ver a la Suso dicha, las tres amigas mirando por la apertura de la puerta del lugar a un grupo de 15 estudiantes platicando.

El grupo dentro de la habitación se dispersó dejando espacio para una chica de cabellos rubio y un chico peli azul que tomaron la posición de arranque. En una señal ambos comenzaron a correr, la peli rubia lideraba por una gran distancia en cuestión de segundos.

Nanoha se había sorprendido al ver a la chica, parecía toda una princesa con su cabello largo de color dorado, la chica corría con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos rojizos llenos de picardía estaban fijos en la meta.

La peli cobriza solo fue capaz de salir de su ensimismo cuando la carrera termino con una dichosa rubia de ganadora.

Algunas estudiantes estaban ya dando la vuelta para ir se pues la hora de descando estaría por terminar, nanoha arisa y Sazuka se quitaron de las puertas antes que las abrieran justo cuando dos chicas pasaban por su lado diciendo

-Harlaown-san es sorprenderte es una lastima que ya este en una relación con Signum-san.

-y yo que pensaba declarármele en san valentin -supiro su amiga. Las dos jóvenes siguieron con su charla hasta perderse en el pasillo.

-supongo que esta tampoco es la chica que deja los regalos en el casillero de Nanoha- dijo Arisa tachando el nombre.

Sazuka estaba leyendo el ultimo nombre de la lista siendo solo escuchada por arisa, nanoha no había escuchado de lo que decía su amiga pues aun estaba pensando en la rubia del gimnasio y lo que dijeron las chicas que salieron de ahí, Nanoha no comprendía por qué, pero el saber que la chica ya estaba en una reacion con alguien mas le dejaba una precion en el pecho que no podía decifrar.

-esta es la última chica, debe ser ella o habremos perdido el tiempo -dijo Sazuka.

El primer nombre en la lista era de Fae Takahashi, pidieron información correspondiente de la chica a sus compañeros, fae es una chica popular aplicada y parecía que era soltera. Cuando la vieron las chicas se sorprendieron, pero aún tenían que averiar si era o no la persona que dejaba las cartas a nanoha.

Cuando las clases terminaron las chicas llegaron cerca del salón de fae siguiéndola hasta que salió del colegio con sus amigos.

Al mañana siguiente las chicas imitaron la acción de seguirla, pero no se habían percatado que alguien más las estaba observando.

-Hey ustedes tres que están haciendo hay.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron del susto, con el corazón en la mano voltearon lentamente a ver a la causante de su susto.

-no-nosotras etto.

-que quieren y por qué están siguiendo a fae -su expresión era inexpresiva.

-Nosotras no estábamos siguiendo a nadie- se escuso Sazuka

-No mientan, la han seguido desde hace minutos, que quieren -exigió saber.

Sabiendo que no conseguirían nada arisa decidio hablar – queremos saber si fae está interesada románticamente en alguien.

-Para que quieren saber eso? -la chica se cubrió de brazos.

-queremos saber si ella es la que deja cartas a nuestra amiga -arisa señalo a Nanoha quien se sonrojo.

La chica que las había pillado se sorprendio, pero volvió a su expresión seria de inmediato- fae no puedo haber sido, ella está interesada en otra persona.

-como estas tan segura -la reto Arisa.

-por que esa persona soy yo -con eso dicho la chica se fue al encuentro con fae quien al versala le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Las chicas ante ese gesto confirmaron lo que dijo la otra chica, se fueron a su salón sabiendo que habían vuelto al mismo punto de donde partieron, en la nada.

…

Al siguiente día Nanoha llego a su casillero a buscar su carta con la letra y nota numero 13.

La primera carta que había recibido aún seguía con sus siete letras fijas que comformaban:

 **N** **A** **N** **O** **H** **A** **M** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

La peliroja aun no había encontrado el orden para las letras S,S,A,T,U.

En el chocolate de ese día estaba la letra E lo que podría ayudarla a completar la frase aun con una letra faltante.

Como sus amigas aun no habían llegado nanoha cogio su cuaderno y se fue a su salón a tratar de decifrar la frace.

Pasaron minutos desde que nanoha había tratado de completar una frase coherente, pero por cada intento su frustración aumentada. Nanoha estaba tan ensimismada en la hoja donde escribía las posibles frases que no noto a sus amigas entrar al salón.

-aun sigues con eso -dijo arisa recostándose sobre una mesa, Sazuka se paró al lado de la rubia con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Sobre saltándose nanoha miro a sus amiga con una mirada de muerte.

-si quieres podemos ayudarte -sugirio Sazuka.

-preferiría hacerlo yo sola -suspiro- pero si sigo asi creo que voy a enloquecer.

Entre las tres leyeron las frases completas y las posibles ordenes que podrían tener cada una, hasta que Sazuka se le ocurrio la posible solución a la frace.

-Nanoha-chan tal vez la frace puede ser una confesión -chillo de emoción la peli purpura.

Nanoha se sorprendió por la idea de su amiga, por lo que trato de formar la frase más popular usada para momentos como esos. Cuando ya tenia las palabras en sus respectivas casillas nanoha se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-solo queda una casilla por llenar, supongo que mañana podrás confirmarlo Nanoha-chan -digo Sazuka a una nanoha que no despegaba sus hojos de la hoja.

…

Nanoha anciosa llego corriendo al colegio sin parar a ver quién se encontraba a su alrededor, al ver su casillero salto frente a él abriéndolo, pero para su sorpresa no encontró lo que esperaba en su interior, consternada nanoha revolvió sus libros esperando encontrar la cajita, pero no serviría de nada.

nanoha no podía creer que su abmiradora no dejara después de tantos días el detalle del chocolate en su casillero.

…

Arisa y Sazuka ese día estaban muy melosa la una con la otra, la peli violeta tenía sobre su cuello un hermoso collar de oro en forma de rosa con detalles plateados que le daban un toque glamuroso.

Nanoha no estaba de humor ese dia, no solo se sentía mal al no recibir el regalo en su casillero que la emocionaba cada vez más, sino que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la chica que vio hace unas horas atrás, la chica de su lista llamada fate.

Cuando el profesor salió del salón dejándoles esa hora libre arisa y Sazuka se acercaron a Nanoha para hablar.

-hola Nanoha-chan -saludo alegre Sazuka recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Arisa.

La peli roja vio el gesto confundida pero no dijo nada.

-hola chicas cómo están?

Arisa y Sazuka se dieron una mirada cómplice.

-estupendas podría decir -dijo Arisa tomando la mano de Sazuka entrelazando sus dedos.

Nanoha abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sin que las chicas lo esperaran la pelirroja las envolvió en un gran abrazo.

-ya era hora, me alegro por ustedes.

Después de contarle a Nanoha como paso todo en la declaración de arisa y de mostrarle el collar que la rubia le había regalado, nanoha les dijo como su abmiradora secreta no le había dejado nada el día de hoy.

Cuando ya estaban haciendo el cambio de clases las chicas fueron a guardar sus cuadernos para ir al patio a la hora de Edu. física, Nanoha había olvidado en que dia se encontraban por lo que cuando abrió su casillero se sorprendio encontrando en el cartas y chocolates, pero lo que más llamo su atención era el hecho que entre ellas se encontraba esa caja que pensó no encontraría el dia de hoy.

Ignorando los demás detalles tomo la caja y la abrió, como lo imagino en ella se encontraba la ultima letra para completar la frase que claramente decía:

 **N a n o h a m e g u s t a s**

El corazon de la cobriza se sentía colapsar por lo que la carta decia.

Tratando de concentrarse Nanoha cogió la nota de la caja para leerla, esta era distinta a las que recibió anteriormente, no tenia fraces galantes o piropos, la nota era una citación para encontrarse con la persona que dejaba desde el comienzo del mes las pequeñas cajitas.

Las amigas de Nanoha querían saber que decía la carta por lo que Nanoha la leyó en voz alta.

-espero pudieras completar la frase de la primera carta que te di, hoy es un dia especial por lo que espero me puedas dar la respuesta a mi declaración, te estaré esperando detrás del colegio cerca del árbol de roble a las 3, hasta entonces ojos de Ángel. ATT: F.T

\- ¿qué harás Nanoha-chan?... -pregunto curiosa Sazuka- aceptaras sus sentimientos?, ¿le darás una oportunidad a la persona que está detrás de las cartas?

…

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pacillos del colegio con su mente a mil pensando en que debería hacer, sus amigas le aconsejaron que pensara bien en que era lo que quería y que no tomara una decisión precipitada, y lo más importante que respetara los sentimientos de la otra chica.

Nanoha sabía que, a pesar de no conocer a la chica en persona, en los últimos días por medio de las cartas había logrado ganar su afecto, ¿pero eso sería suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos.?

Aun en su mente pensaba la rubia de a clase C-3, pero sabía que tenía que olvidar ese pensamiento y estar en el ahora.

La peli cobriza ya podía distinguir el gran y abundante árbol de roble que estaba considerablemente alejado del edificio, bajo él ya se podía ver a una figura recostada bajo el, las sombras proporcionadas por las hojas cubrían de la cintura para arriba a la anfitriona del encuentro, lo que ponía más nerviosa a Nanoha.

-me alegra que llegaras Nanoha -digo con voz suave la chica bajo el árbol revelando su rostro.

Nanoha no lo podía creer, ella, la chica que le envió las cartas era la misma que habían visto en el gimnasio, la tercera chica en la lista de Arisa.

-déjame presentarme -hiso una ligera reverencia hacia Nanoha sosteniendo algo tras su espalda- soy Fate Harlaown, pero si gustas puedes llamarme por mi primer apellido, Testarossa.

La pelirroja estaba aun sorprendía de que la chica que le había llamado la atención fuera la misma que le dejaba las cartas, estaba decir algo cuando recordó un detalle.

-Harlaown-san tenía entendido que tu estas en una relación con una chica llamada Signum – Nanoha fue directo al grano.

Fate la vio curiosa antes de hablar- es solo un rumor… ella es mi mejor amiga y cabe decir que está en una relación desde hace años. -sonrió- pero lo que me gustaría escucha ahora es, la respuesta que tienes a mi carta.

Antes que Nanoha dijera nada Fate saco la caja de tamaño mediano que se encontraba tras su espalda entregándola a Nanoha.

La pelirroja curiosa la tomo para abrirla sorprendiéndose de lo que había en su interior.

perfectamente apilados se encontraban unos chocolates que formaban la siguiente frase:

 **Acéptame por favor.**

Nanoha no podía creerlo, cuando voltio a ver a la rubia enmudeció. Fate se encontraba frente a ella arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus manos.

-aceptarías salir conmigo?… -la rubia estaba nerviosa- serias mi novia?

Nanoha olvido todo en ese momento, cuestionamientos, lugar o el que podría pasar en el futuro. Ella solo quería a Fate, quería poder corresponderle como la rubia se lo merecía, algo que la rubia había provocado en Nanoha desde la primera carta que envió.

Tirándose en brazos de la rubia Nanoha acepto ser su novia sellando el momento con un dulce beso.

-Feliz dia San valentin nanoha. -dijo fate antes de volverla a besar.

…

 **N.A: espero les gustara.**

 **Posdata: gracias por la ayuda SoulShattered_of ya sabes a que me refiero XD XD**

…

PEQUEÑO EXTRA:

-Fate… -dudo un segundo antes de agregar-chan, puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo insegura Nanoha.

Fate le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizándola. -adelante nanoha.

-cómo pudiste dejar las cartas en mi loquer sin que nadie lo notara?

Fate lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-sabes que soy parte del clud de atletismo?, pues solo dire que saltar sobre el muro del colegio en la noche es como un juego de niños -dijo con una sonrisa confiada y ojos gozantes de picardía.

Nanoha estaba en shock por la confesión.


End file.
